


Hey, You!

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is really, really fed up with Steve's method of police work. Also, Danny is the motherfucking princess.</p><p>In conclusion, this is a video about Steve and Danny and how much eyefucking they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, You!

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne
> 
> Many people to ~~blame~~ thank for this. First to [](http://pinkfinity.livejournal.com/profile)[**pinkfinity**](http://pinkfinity.livejournal.com/) , who did a [brilliant version](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=159bmpbT0CA&list=UUwPOade-Ta0d9h3A_suyKEA&index=1&feature=plcp) for Sherlock (Sherlock/Jim). To [](http://aporeticelenchus.tumblr.com)[**aporeticelenchus**](http://aporeticelenchus.tumblr.com) and [](http://donutsweeper.livejournal.com/profile)[**donutsweeper**](http://donutsweeper.livejournal.com/) for the encouragement as I worked on it. May you all now have the song stuck in your head.

From YouTube: 

Streaming at: 

[Youtube](http://youtu.be/mMdskrJhKHI) || [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/36215680)


End file.
